


Summer Sidebar II: Jackson's Journey

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Coming of Age, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson talks about the summer and the changes he's experiencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sidebar II: Jackson's Journey

Lydia had this bright idea that we all needed to document our summer’s this year. I don’t mind, but at the same time so much is changing for me that this feels really personal. Let me start first by getting it out there: yes I was totally jealous of Ethan constantly hitting on Danny. It actually felt worse than Aiden hitting on Lydia which sucked too. That first time the pack went out dancing together; I was all over Danny to get my scent on him and get the faint scent of Ethan off of him. And then _they_ went and danced.

Watching Stiles and Derek dancing together was like watching fucking porn. Stiles has a mouth on him and Derek is hot. But Derek had no issue rubbing all over Stiles. Our Alpha, the GUY, was all over Stiles and I was so happy we were already sweaty because I was horny. And hanging out with a bunch of werewolves made things uncomfortable when we can smell everything. Like raging hormones. Ugh!

Something shifted a bit in me that night. Look, I’ll admit it here, but not out loud EVER, but I actually admire Stiles. I have since fourth grade. He’s always done exactly what he wanted to do. He dressed the way he wanted, just he never cared what people thought of him. For me, I’ve always cared how people looked at me. I didn’t lie to Danny when I told him I was everyone’s type but that’s the point – Stiles is the kind of guy who isn’t and he doesn’t care. And I’m jealous of that fact. But then I see Derek dancing with him and he doesn’t care what anyone thinks because Stiles is his.

But we still had to deal with the Alpha pack…but once that was dealt with and the twins were free of those rat fuckers…well, I was conflicted. Aiden liked Lydia. Now I love her, but my eye has always wandered. Hell, I dumped her for Allison for a few days. Yes, she saved my life. I love her, but…her eyes looked to Aiden just as much as me and I could tell she was conflicted. We both were. And we let this go on for a few weeks. I didn’t know how to change it and I think Lydia was scared to break the pack makeup.

And then came that bonding ceremony. OMG, every desire I’d ever felt was ripping through me at once. It wasn’t just the need to fuck it was the desires behind them. And as I was panting on the ground next to Scott, who I know experienced what I had, it wasn’t Lydia I wanted to work off all this energy with. I wanted to do it with Danny, and if Ethan was there then so be it. That whole experience it felt like I had been given something new and wonderful.

Submitting to Derek when he called for the renewal of the pack bonds, I was eager to do so. And when we started breaking for home to work off all the energy that Stiles and Derek had unleashed on us…I had a choice. I could go with Lydia and be miserable for the most part. That would have made her miserable and most likely a few other people. So I gave my keys to the Porsche to Aiden. This will sound wrong, but it was like I was getting rid of part of me. Jackson drives a Porsche and dates the hottest girl in school. Well, Jackson left that night with two guys and let another guy drive his Porsche and soon to be ex-girlfriend in it.

I’ve never felt such need as I did that night with Danny and Ethan. Tears may have leaked out of my eyes when Danny took me and not because it hurt but because it felt so right. And Ethan…well, he made that night pretty damned special too. I never thought I’d willingly be the bottom, but that night…yeah four times twice each by the guys. I think I’m addicted. I know kissing Danny is the best thing ever.

Brunch that morning was awesome. Despite Isaac’s pleas to open a window, the loft reeked of sex, but also of love. But with everyone smelling of sex and fun that morning it was hard to complain. Derek smiled almost the whole day. He laughed at Scott and me. I made the mistake of asking how his night went and Scott pulled a Stiles and let me know everything. I did not need to know how awesome Isaac is and how much Scott enjoyed getting it. But no, my brain filter failed me and I had to comment on how good it felt too. Yeah, Derek heard all of that and doubled over laughing. So the whole pack knows that Scott and I bottomed bonding night. Great.

Lydia and I had lunch the next day and we ended our dating officially. And then spent the next three hours laughing and enjoying each other’s company. I told her just because I was exploring my sexuality didn’t mean I would join her on one of her epic shopping sprees. That was now Aiden’s job. Good luck, buddy!

* * *

 

Derek is a slave driver. And he’s using the pack as free labor for all the landscaping that needs to be done. Oh sure, Peter gets to work with the manor’s construction crew to oversee all of that, but Derek is implementing some master plan from the manor to the lake. The first thing we’re building is an outdoor ‘room’ near the lake. It’s about five feet above the shoreline and twenty feet away from the water. It will be awesome once it’s done, but we’re building retaining walls to support the pergola. I swear Isaac gets more cement on him than in the forms for the wall. At least Derek is paying us, but still it’s supposed to be summer vacation. Oh, and my dad thinks this is a great character building thing.

On a different note, seeing Danny and Ethan all sweaty, yeah makes me hot. And they both know it too. I’m becoming as much a sap as McCall.

* * *

 

If we thought Derek taking Stiles to New York was a reprieve then we were stupid. Peter is a far worse taskmaster. I swear the manor is being built by raw magic, but it’s not those elves are wicked engineers and master builders. I haven’t seen the plans, but the underground (far too big and elaborate to be called a basement) is totally new as well – including a state of the art weight room/gym. And Peter is making sure that the landscaping blends into the forest and at the same time fits the manor. What it comes down to: a few outdoor rooms and hidden paths, many trellises and embankments. There will be no easy way to the manor for an attack. Guess losing most of your family to an attack instills a justified sense of paranoia.

But the landscaping will also make the war-games we play a lot of fun. I imagine that Derek will love it as much as the rest of us. He’s not that much older. But Peter, can’t see him enjoying the games or the paintball mess clean up either.

This place will be awesome when it’s done. But it’s exhausting getting all the work in. But the pack feel a sense of accomplishment looking around the grounds and seeing all the touches coming together. The house is only half built and the landscaping a quarter done, but this has been awesome and a bit painful too. Werewolf endurance my ass. We’re all sore.

* * *

 

I need to write this and hope no one reads it. Derek pulled me aside after he got back from New York and told Stiles he needed ‘bro-time’ with Scott. It worked because Stiles wasn’t around when we chatted.

He told me he was proud of me. Seriously. I didn’t know how to respond. With my parents, when they say it I don’t believe them. I feel like a prop – the plus one kid - for a perfect made up family. They say the love me, but I…they lied to me forever and it all feels wrong. But when Derek said that, it made something in my chest tighten. He actually hugged me. Part of me feels out of control and Lydia was my anchor. His hand on my shoulder almost broke me. But what killed me was when he told me not to be sad. That I would find someone who fit with me perfectly.

He knows. He knows that I feel like an accessory with Danny and Ethan. They are dating and I’m just getting a lot of sex out of this, but when school starts I’m stepping back and will be the single guy. I don’t know how Derek knows that though. He didn’t answer me he only said I was brave and he was proud. Fuck! I almost cried it felt good to be supported and to know he’s actually looking out for me.

* * *

 

And the summer of interesting changes for me continues. The ballgame in San Francisco was perfect. Stiles’ Mets lost which made him the butt of all the jokes and it was the perfect pack outing. Normally I would be pissed if I lost a competition, but the hot dog eating contest was a tie. The pack bond is tight. It was nice to sit between Boyd and Isaac and hang out watching the game. We kind of switched up the seats some. Well, the sheriff and Melissa sat next to each other and so did Chris and Peter. (I have to say that doesn’t get any less weird as time goes along. They both had us all running around like madmen when Derek was in New York. They were made for each other.)

The rest of us were a hodgepodge of seating. It was neat. Stiles was sitting in front of Derek and next to Erica. Boyd actually said more than a few words. Cora and Lydia argued about something, but Lydia has that effect on everyone. We make it a point to get dessert once a week. Honestly, it’s odd how well we get along now that we aren’t together. 

That night though, it was perfect because it was _ordinary_. We had fun, acted like kids. We got Derek to stuff his face with ice cream. And laugh! We all laughed. I felt like a kid. It was great.

* * *

 

Stiles has been gone for over a week and to say that Derek is edgy would be a GROSS understatement. Total fucking bear would be right. We all miss him, but he’s on a training assignment. Whatever that means. Derek knows, but isn’t saying.

Since the baseball game, I’ve backed off of seeing Danny and Ethan at the same time. We hang out as friends and all, but I leave before sex can happen. I want to, I really want to, but they have a certain scent about them when together. With me it’s all lust and I don’t want to stop them from being more.

So for the first time in ages I’m single and actually not on the market yet. Though being a werewolf and used to having sex all the time as meant a vast increase in jacking off. Maybe I’ll ask Stiles how he used to handle so much solo sex. He was the master of it after all. Funny, while I am everyone’s type I kind of like the idea of not being with someone. If I need a one night stand I can go to the Jungle and pick someone up. Not difficult. Or ask Danny and Ethan if they don’t mind sharing for an afternoon, but I’d rather not.

When the hell did all this happen?

* * *

 

Stiles is back and that didn’t go well. At all. We missed him and well, teasing is something we do. Yeah…super grumpy wizard-to-be isn’t fun to be around. We tried to make it up to him the next morning only to be thrown out of his house. Stiles in only his underwear with his hair in a million different directions and a killer sunburn isn’t pleasant to be around. Everyone tried texting all day but no one got a response.

It wasn’t until the following day at lunch that we saw him and he looked better or at least alive. Lydia tried to apologize, but he cut her off. His only remark was that payback would be a bitch and moved on.

Let me be honest, Stiles can be scary. His mind works in ways that maybe only Lydia can comprehend, but he really is a great planner. And he was running on fumes when he got back and still managed to hold out against us for a bit. I think the next round will be at full power and nothing anyone says will stop him from dishing out some serious magic. Maybe that douche Carlos or that tool Chandler can visit to keep Stiles in line.

* * *

 

Ugh, Danny sent out a mass text to the pack. Greenberg is in trouble. The dude is always into something. He needs a keeper. Gotta go.

**Author's Note:**

> One more of these. Jackson has a lot of issues to address and I wanted to pick up his narrative a bit.


End file.
